story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Leonie (MMfL game)/Quotes
*'Morning:' "Good mornin'." *'Afternoon:' "Hey..." *'Evening:' "Evening..." *'Night:' "Yaaawn...! I'll sure sleep well tonight!" *'Flower Jewel' **'Acceptance:' "Ach... How to put this? I'm very happy right now. What brought this on? Well... I wanted to thank you for all that you do and... aw man, you spoiled it! Player, don't laugh so much! I knew it, I'm not good at this kind of stuff!" *'Talk too Much:' "What? Don't bother me." *'Favourite Gift:' ""Ehehe... Uhm... Th-thank you... I'll try to eat it without gaggling..." *'Loved Gift:' "Thanks. It's not like I get to see this or anything..." *'Liked Gift:' "Thanks!♥ I like having good gifts like this." *'Neutral Gift:' "Uhm... thanks, I suppose." *'Disliked Gift:' "Is this harassment...?" *'Hated Gift:' "You're just fooling around, aren't you?" *'Horror Gift:' "How about you go away and eat that THING yourself?!" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present? Actually... I'm not excited about it, but thanks anyway." *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "Ooh, so you think you can just treat me like pest and then act like nothing happened? Nice try!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "I do not need anymore." *'Black:' "Papa and Mama say I should try meeting more people. Hmph. Whatever." *'Purple:' "What are you staring at?!" *'Blue:' "You look kinda cute today. Huh? Say it again? S-stupid...! Don't make me repeat something like that!" *'Yellow:' "No matter what anyone says you're alone in the end. One and all!" *'Gold:' "I get annoyed just looking at your silly face!" *'Orange:' "Whatever... It's not like I'm happy just because I got to see you..." *'Light Green:' "Stop shouting! I'm right here. I can hear you fine!" *'Green:' "You are such an idiot! Just stop breathing my air and go AWAY!!" *'Pink:' "Remember... I'm always watching you.♫" *'Magenta:' "It's no good to forcibly impose your feelings. I feel like you have to love yourself in order to love people." *'Red:' "Hah! I hate you. My heart wrenches when I see you... and I feel strange. Don't talk to me..." *'Early Spring:' "So, what are we planting this season?" *'Late Spring:' "Spring foods I dislike? What are you talking about?" *'Early Summer:' "The heat of Summer isn't good for the animals." *'Late Summer:' "Sorry if I smell... I was sweating all night in the heat." *'Early Autumn:' "Autumn is kind of sad for me... everything is dying." *'Late Autumn:' "December is just around the corner. We need to double check the heating system, turn off the valves, and check all the insulation in the house. Don't worry, I'll take care of it all." *'Early Winter:' "Winter is the season to enjoy snow." *'Late Winter:' "You should already have a basic plan of what you want to do during spring." *'Sunny:' "A clear day is fine, but heat like this is enough to dry you out! Why can't it be just a bit cooler?" *'Cloudy:' "Does your work get a little easier when it rains, Player? It's true! Every cloud has a silver lining." *'Rainy:' "Ach... If this weather keeps up I'll get so mad!" *'Snowy:' "The snow began to fall again and drifting against the windows." *'Before the Wedding:' "Our life as sweethearts is ending soon. Have you made your tuxedo for the wedding?" *'Expecting a Child:' "We're getting close. I feel good about this. I'm here for you and our child." *'After Baby's Birth:' "I love raising our child.♥" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Child's taste in reading is WEIRD, to say the least." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "O, it's nice to see a child learning to walk." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Child drew a picture of me recently. It was... not so good." *'When the First Child is grown:' "Whether it's about family or children, if you have any questions, just ask me." *'After Divorce:' "I'll never be your wife anymore!" *'Before the Wedding:' "Hmph, so you engaged? Congratulations." *'Expecting a Child:' "It looks like you're feeling excited today." *'After Baby's Birth:' "I don't know much about it, but congratulations. A little bit joyous, but..." *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "You build your relationships with you partner and children every day. Treasure them." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "So your child is crawling now... That must bring up new things to worry about." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "When your child is older, you should send them to school. They can start studying then." *'When the First Child is grown:' "Children grow so quickly. Just a little while ago they were so small." *'After Divorce:' "Don't feel down. Forget about your lover/spouse forever." Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Quotes